<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeeze Ahoy by sugardabbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987445">Squeeze Ahoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler'>sugardabbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Strangulation, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new trial finds Steve at the mercy of another masked maniac, and this one has something besides murder on his mind. But Steve may still have one last trick left up his metaphorical sleeve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Michael Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeeze Ahoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Steve couldn’t remember what went wrong in his last moments before finding himself with the masked man’s hand clamped around his throat, life quickly being squeezed from him as his body was dragged carelessly across the unforgiving asphalt of Haddonfield’s streets. Perhaps he had flubbed that one vault, lost his way in the rows of identical houses, or been simply too careless. But there <em>was</em> one thing he knew: his friends had been killed, all meeting their fate at the hands of the same brute who would be putting an end to his life next. Help wasn't coming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was tossed down to a nearby lawn. The soft, dewy blanket of grass might’ve provided some small amount of comfort, had his swollen neck been given more than a second of relief. In an instant that hand was pressed to his throat again, pinning his head firmly to the ground. And worse, his body was thoroughly restrained as the murderer knelt down to straddle his hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His head was spinning, and his vision blurred by the lights of the house looming above. Though Steve soon pieced together what was about to happen as his assailant’s free hand began groping his body. His fingers worked roughly yet seemingly with purpose, first tousling soft hair and brushing against lips, and moving downwards to reach for his prey’s waist. How Steve wished to beg, even a simple <em>please!</em> if that would grant him the mercy of a knife to end his pain. The sting of bile rising in his throat drowned any words, until finally it forced it’s way up and spilled down his reddened cheeks, the very moment that cruel hand reached his thighs and grasped at a new target.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Curious eyes seemed to glimmer through his mask while he examined the object of interest. He gripped the cool, metallic handle of Steve’s scoop with such intent, as if it awakened some long dormant memories from within. Experiences from his childhood, sunny days in the park with a family he could scarcely remember - had he even <em>been</em> a child, once? The only thoughts in his mind were dim recollections of endless deaths, and...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ice.. ice cream</em>?” Steve managed to gasp out. The man’s attentive eyes were now fully locked with his, and despite the mask, he somehow expressed a greater look of bewilderment than his expectant victim. Seconds of silence later, he slowly titled his head in a single nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then,” Steve wheezed, through vomit-caked lips. "Are you ready to set sail on an ocean of flavour?”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no witty commentary this time *vague hand gestures* just some jokey stuff that went a little far lmao</p><p>i've never written "noncon" sort of stuff before so im sorry if its super corny or smth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>